In high-speed turbomachines such as aircraft engines, attention must always be paid to vibration excitation of the rotor system. The vibration excitation occurs due to fluid-structure interaction, which under certain operating conditions may result in resonances which may endanger the structural-mechanical integrity of a rotor blading system. To minimize excitation mechanisms of the rotor system, adjacent rotor blades of an installed rotor assembly may be detuned as the result of different blade geometries. Since an incorrect positioning of the different blade profiles with respect to one another may result in disadvantageous vibration excitation of the rotor system, and thus to destruction of the rotor system, frequency detuning also requires a specific, in particular alternating, arrangement of the rotor blades with respect to one another. Although known elements, such as those disclosed in the publications CH 360 073 A and U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,634 A, for positioning rotor blades on rotor hubs allow axial securing of the rotor blades in rotor grooves, they do not prevent incorrect positioning of adjacent rotor blades with respect to one another, so that known elements do not ensure the safety-relevant function of the alternating arrangements in frequency detuning.